User talk:Lilly Blocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rain Cloudy.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taopwnh6427 (talk) 02:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cedricblocks speaking watch my shows Battle for the Diamonds and cheack out Article Insanity Hurt and Heal DO TEH CONTEST! in battle for super camp! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Its Okay, If you have Sunny You can keep it :). But I think Chaning the name will be good thing for you ~TheEnderRo (Also I have a little surprise for you in next episode of LOCA :) About your comment in BFSC You ask if that's will have an episode 2, maybe, I can do this episode only when my bug unbug, oh, and, because this bug: I can't comment in any page on Wikia, that's the only one way for answer you Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk)(with a bug) tx Thanks to congrats me about the Cardy pose (you can call me for anyone characters poses ^^) but about his hat, I didn't make it, 'cause I can't really make a good hat like this and I'ven't an assets which seems to it, anyway... good continuating of things whoch you continue and goodbye I'm teh best fan and NOT you! ^^ but if you want to become teh 2nd fan of this, ask me! 18:23, February 6, 2014 (UTC) BY GROWMAN LOL MY IPAD IS MESSING UP TROLOLOLOLOLOLLOLO So you've signed up for my II camp. BTW cool O.C's. I have one here made by me, but made before differently. Anyway the camp will be cancelled due to only 2 people signing up, so that means the first person to sign up wins... Lightbulb wins XD --Growman (talk) 14:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC)Growman About your camp... I'm in this camp. If you haven't see this message in the page. I'm Balloon. PikminComet (talk) 13:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) BFG 2 Can I use some of you characters (tell any amount and any) to be in the Battle For Goiky 2 voting? From Garrmactad Hey there! Can i use Carmex for an object show that i am working on? No more snow! YAAAAAAAAY! 12:08, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Sorry to tell you that AnthonyBFDI has not promoted me to bureaucrat yet. But when he does, I'll promote you for sure. This guy.... (Mailbox) For now For now, I will make you a chat mod, then admin once I gain promotion. Willy and dis friend! (mailbox)4:45 A.M EST HI! So, Alot of the user suggested me to make icons for them after I made one for NinBoy, So here's a special icon made by myself just for you!Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 13:00, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Guess what? You are hired for making photos for KHAH Season 2!!! Kyle Robert Prince (talk) 14:25, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey. You should update The Forbidden Forest *comic*. Plus. I made you the comic editor on One Last Run *comic* Please. Can you use Cottony's newest pose for Insanity HAH season 4? You have 2,000 edits! Great job! PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 00:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Season 4 is on! PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 00:41, March 26, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Lilly, you have forgot about forbidden forest. PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 23:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN I made Battle for Platinum, a camp. Wanna sign up? Lol, it will probably be Carmex. PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 23:18, March 29, 2015 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Your wish is my command You're now an admin. Hello. MePhone X (talk) 14:15, May 6, 2015 (UTC)By MePhone X. Thanks for finding mistake in page of my object show.MePhone X (talk) 14:15, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Vv cephei is not stopping It tuns out that Vv cephei a (Timothy Martin) has not been stopping and as you can see on his user page, he is still harrasing your sister. He wrote in his infobox "Wishes: Kill lixLiilyxii" - Infinityblade2005 Peeradon edit Bfdi is the best's camp. Vv cephei a (talk) 10:14, August 12, 2015 (UTC) hey! i made an object show called: battle for racing plaza! a vimeo and dailymotion original! i made the 1st episode! but it has been deleted! but i will post it on dailymotion soon! but it will be dirty! but for new episode! it will be made with: ToonBoom Studio! Here's the wikia! http://battleforracingplaza.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_racing_plaza_Wiki Thanks I'm glad you liked what I drew it's really nice to see someone appreciate me of what I do, not many people do that they just object me. Well yeah you could draw hehe I hold no objections to it :3 Unicornicopia170 (talk) 00:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Camps 'n' Camps Since Pp46 complained and requested about the staff objectives thing, I think you should be the one editing the 'Elimination Table' if too hard, edit the 'To do challenges' since I usually forgot that. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 06:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I'm wondering if you wanted to affiliate with our Wiki (the Book Writing Wiki) We are looking to help your writers make the best stories possible, in return for contributors. So what do you say? --Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 17:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) EFIC's Reaction to Blue Moon's answer Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Blue Moon. That sketchy old creampuff was my grandmother and like I said there are no butlers here, especially for this train to make it trickier (I fired the butler because he was ugly and fat) and wow. Why did you even dare say it's me! I'M GONNA– you're actually correct but wait for the plot lines to be released. Plus you are in an investigation with Pumpkin right now (if you read the storyline) and I need more people to do the challenge. Butler Pundcake : WAIT WHAT THE F— Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Anyways Blue Moon as punishment for calling me twisted (which I am but whatever I'm evil) and my grandmother sketchy you ARE— oh I got a phone call The guy in the phone : I'm a troll Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Holy macaroni! That guy on the phone must've pranked call me, I must call the police. Oh wait nah anyways Blue Moon your punishment is babysitting the crying baby that is crying in the train. Yeah so… Cedric this is a spoiler of Episode 9, since I read your answer in the Answers Page funny I thought maybe to make EFIC's reaction to Blue Moon's prediction! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Update the Picture Sure! Why not? It'll be a cute one hopefully you adore it! As I See Blue Moon got 1 vote and she'll probably be eliminated. Want to use your Win Token now? Also the tokens given to Blue Moon is still usable and useful (but some are pretty useless, just choose the right one to use). Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:00, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For help editing, you now got 7 ice cream cones! Congrats staff of the month! NLG He used your character to make it far in the game and win since he knows that Blue Moon is popular. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:39, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Say It's nice to see you come back! Guess what? I became an administrator. Also I'd like Carmex to compete in OC's Battle ain't it? There might be no spots left but 2 extra spots. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Cedric Look Since COIC 5 is going to end really soon, I think you can create the page layout for COIC 6. Also can the title be COIC X? Because it is in fact the last season, I'll ever make. EVER. JoeCling, you, Plantsvszombiesfanatic are the only people who wanted it. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Don't Cry You're chosen in the Users Competition UFFI I'm contacting you here in hopes of being able to reach you... you have 6 hours left to do the UFFI challenge. Please do it :) What? COIC X didn't end yet, I just continued it on the Roleplay Board so that I don't have to edit on the main page which wastes my time. So basically COIC X isn't dead yet, but still, I want you to make the spin-off now because you know, I'd love to see your ideas and all that stuff. So of course, you can make the spin-off but don't forget to do the challenges in the REAL show. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:37, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Well like don't forget me :3 Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 01:06, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Spin-Off I read your comment, I feel bad for you. Why not you make your own version of a fan-fiction? Does that help? Also I'll warn NLG not to steal your characters again. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:16, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Can I use Blue Moon?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:43, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Hurt Or Heal Hi, um.. This is Gamey, the contestantwho wanted to join. Hurt or heal. I will put up a pic, can you draw a bfdi looking version of it, or send it to someone who can? ' 'Gamerboy1 (talk) 22:49, May 10, 2016 (UTC)Gamerboy1234 Hello When will you be free? I would like to speak with you on chat Your OC is in Before BFDI. Your OC Called Megaphone is On Before BFDI, Megaphone is an Father of Microphone and Hosts Events. Proof: Before BFDI/Characters Undhee (talk) 03:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) COIC Reboot Approved, now go make it lil' Lilly. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) XQ'Z me for Friday So, I posted that I'll be XQ'Zed because I'm going on to a densely populated city on the day you will edit. But I'll promise I will do the rest after I return on Saturday.